Headlights
by catandmouse10
Summary: He thought about her in his darkest moments. She never thought of him at all until the night he reappeared in her life.


A/N: I love "The Blacklist" and I miss the way things used to be on "Glee." I miss Cory. Anyway, I bet you want to know how this story came about. Or you don't care but I am going to tell you anyway. On my tumblr I posted a gif set of Donald above of gif set of Rachel. And I was looking back on my page I suddenly got this idea for this story and I even made something in photoshop, though it's not super impressive. Anyway, here it is my Glee and Blacklist crossover. And please leave reviews. I do like feedback, even if it is a bit harsh. And yes I am aware that the time line is a bit off and I am not even a little sorry for it.

Headlights

Reddington helped him lay down on the metal table within the vault. Reddington was able to ignore the taunts of the man who had caused all this chaos, but Donald wasn't able to even though he was in searing pain thanks to a gunshot wound in his upper leg. Red began to work on getting the bleeding to stop, suggesting that he bite down on his tie a couple time because it would hurt and it did hurt.

Anslo Garrick continued his rants from outside the vault and sometimes Red would respond, but most of the time it just seemed like he was speaking to a brick wall. Donald thought he could hear the voices of other people outside as well. He was sure he had heard Director Cooper's voice, but he couldn't be too sure. He felt like he was in a haze as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

At one point he awoke and saw Red sitting beside him. He looked up at the older man and started to speak. "We aren't going to live." It sounded like a question in Donald's mind even though it was clearly a statement. Red reassured him that they would make it out alive because he had a lot more to live for before he hooked an IV to both their arms and gave Ressler some of his own blood.

"I just want to see her again." Donald said softly as Red finished up the blood transfusion.

"Her?" The older man asked him. He knew Red was curious based on the tone of his voice. It seemed like there were somethings Red didn't know about hm after all.

"Last year, I was in New York working on a case. We had caught the guy and while everyone celebrated, I decided to take a walk in the park. It was a beautiful afternoon and I just wanted sometime to myself.," He took a deep breath to try and lessen the pain before he continued. "Anyway, as I walked by this bridge I saw this girl in a purple jacket standing there and she looked so sad. I still think about her sometimes and I wonder what could have made her so sad."

He finished his little tale and looked back up at Red, who was smiling down at him. "Well now Donald you have to live through all of this because now I know why this mystery girl was so sad." He would have laughed at Red's comment but he knew it would hurt.

Both men fell into silence for awhile until Red realized that Donald was bleeding out. The older man informed him he would have to cauterize the wound so the bleeding would stop. He also told him that it would be extremely painful So, Donald put his tie back in his mouth and bit down on it. The pain became was a lot worse than he imagined and he ended up passing out.

He heard gunshots, but he had no idea where they were coming from. Did they get into the vault? Had they shot Red and were they now pointing a gun at his head? Donald was lucky he wasn't awake or he would have realized how bad things really were at that moment in time.. He felt someone begin to shake him, but he couldn't open his eyes. His mind and his body wouldn't allow it.

However, he did wake up to find Red glaring down at him. And he was demanding the codes or he would shot him in the head. Garrick must have had a gun to Agent Keen's head, that was the only reason he would be holding one to Donald's. He could feel the gun against his head and he could hear Director Cooper shouting not to give him the code. He was about to when he heard another gunshot and felt Red move away. He wanted to know what was going on, but he was in so much pain. Maybe someone would tell him what was going on once he woke up, but right now all he wanted to do was rest. He closed his eyes and let the world go black around him.

Rachel Berry had the night off and she spent it with her two best friends, Kurt and Santana. They had spent the night watching movies and eating popcorn on the couch. "Breakfast Club" had just ended and Rachel was about to put on "Pretty in Pink," but a story on the late night news caught her eye, well the guy they were showing on the screen caught her eye. She swore she had seen him before.

"Come on Berry we don't want to see this, put on the movie already." Santana shouted from the couch.

"Hold on a second." Rachel shouted back not even pulling her eyes away from the TV. "I've seen this man before." She said softly.

"And when would you have seen this FBI agent who is now in a coma and lives in D.C, Rachel?" Santana asked, but Rachel could tall by the sarcasm that Santana didn't believe she had seen this guy.

"I saw him last year after I bombed my "Funny Girl" audition." Rachel answered her question, suddenly remembering where she had seen him before.

"You saw him in the park?" Kurt asked her, but Rachel was sure he had already known the answer.

"Yeah, I saw him watching me while I was standing on the bridge and I always wondered why he was watching me like that?" She crossed her legs and looked up at the screen again. At least she knew his name now. She smiled to herself, the name seemed to fit him.

"Well that is a nice story and maybe you can send this Agent Ressler guy some flowers and thank him for stalking you that day, but I want to watch the movie." Santana whined from her spot on the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes and slipped the disc in and the movie started. She rejoined Kurt and Santana on the couch and tried to focus on the movie. However, her mind kept drifting back to the day she had seen Donald Ressler and now knowing he could die was so surreal to her. She hoped he would recover from his injury. She would like to see him again and ask him why he had been watching her so intently that day.


End file.
